Feeling the Buzz
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: Yang wants to ask Blake an important question. Will she succeed in her endeavour?
**Ah, young love…**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was walking up the stairs towards her team's dorm floor. She nervously fidgeted with the small box in her left vest pocket as she futilely tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay Yang you big dummy, this'll most likely be your last ever chance of doing this before graduation a week from now. Get your act together. Practice what you're going to say to her." Yang cleared her throat as she swung around the corner towards Team RWBY's room 202. _Blake. You are the love of my life. Your eyes are the stars in my heaven. When you laugh, the sound is like water in a spring stream. Will you marry me?_

It still sounded a bit cheesy to her, but her teammates had put up with her cheesy puns for the past four years, 'cheesy' and 'Yang' was pretty much synonyms. Besides, she had an inside woman to make this moment perfect.

She reached for the doorknob, and turned.

* * *

Ruby didn't exactly know what her big sister had planned, but she understood it was important for her that Ruby did her part. She had made sure Weiss and Blake would be present in their dorm room when Yang retuned from whatever she had been off to, and when she walked into the door Ruby would put on the CD Yang had given her. As she heard the doorknob turn, she pushed 'play'. Blake's cat ears, whom had been permanently liberated just a few days before, swung around towards the CD player.

"Ruby, that's mine and Yang's song..." She narrowed her eyes at the team leader suspiciously.

"… Are you two up to something?" Ruby was about to explain she was 'but a pawn in her sister's nefarious schemes', but Yang cut her off.

"Relax, kitty cat. Rubes' innocent. I needed some atmosphere for what I'm here to do." Yang walked up to Blake, and held her hands. She could positively _hear_ the beating of her heart.

"Blake. You are the love of my life. Your eyes are the laugh of my spring stream. When you laugh, the sound is like the stars in the sky-…" Blake stared back at her girlfriend blankly.

"What." Suddenly it dawned on Yang she had flubbed her lines.

"Aww Dust!" she threw herself down to one knee with a loud thud.

"BLAKE BELLADONNA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Blake smiled as wide as she could as she threw herself in her fiancées arms.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Suddenly Penny spoke up from Yang's prosthetic arm.

"I believe it is customary to 'put a ring on it' now. The box has yet to leave your left vest pocket." Yang and Blake chuckled at the AI's bluntness.

"In a moment, Penny. Busy here."

 _Jackpot._

* * *

The day had finally come.

Yang was standing at the end of the altar in a pearly white tuxedo. She had originally wanted Blake and her to both be wearing wedding dresses, but Blake and Weiss (mostly Weiss actually – she took her role as bridesmaid _very seriously_.) had insisted that two puffy dresses would get awfully cramped at the end of the ceremony when it was time to kiss the bride. Yang's best man – or 'best woman' as Ruby vehemently insisted was her proper title, was standing next to her, grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly the wedding music started to play as the big doors at the other end of the aisle swung open as Blake strode in in a brilliantly shimmering wedding dress with dark purple accents interspersed here and there in the patterns of the fabric, with amber accents following the shapes of her white velvet elbow gloves. Ruby couldn't help but look at the vision of beauty approaching her and Yang.

"Wow… Weiss outdid herself this time…"

When Blake arrived at the altar, Yang gave her a warm smile.

"Hey." Blake returned her smile.

"Hey." Then the priest started the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

"I do."

"And do you, Blake Belladonna, take this Yang Xiao Long to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 _Don't have to tell me that twice_ , Yang thought as she dipped Blake and kissed her While Ruby was practically jumping with joy behind her.

* * *

After the dinner reception and wedding cake – Blake couldn't resist chuckling at the marzipan tunas that Yang and Ruby had ordered the cake be decorated with – the newlyweds were the first on the dance floor. When they had finished their first dance as officially married, they spotted Ruby making her way up on the scene.

"Yang, you're the best sister I could ever wish for. And Blake… welcome to our family. When we first met all those years ago, our team was an incoherent mess. But as we fought and trained we grew together, making us family in that way too and I feel awesome for that as team leader. I hope you'll have a long time together and lots and lots of kids and grandkids but it's not like I'm pressuring you or anything because I want cute little nieces and nephews or anything and I'll just stop talking now thank you." Ruby was now as red as her customary cloak in the face. Both Yang and Blake chuckled at Ruby's rambling and waved back at her.

"Love ya too, Rubes."

After Ruby had dealt out some note sheets to the wedding band, she once again walked up to the microphone. As the band started playing, Blake perked up.

"Yang, this is our song. Did you put her up to this?" She eyed her wife suspiciously.

"This time I'm innocent. I'm as surprised as you, kitty cat."

And then they sat back and listened to Ruby sing.

* * *

 _Would you help me to find a new way?_

 _Would you guide me through all of this again?_

 _Don't let me slip away_

 _I need you here till the very end_

 _So stay here with me_

 _There's so much love in your smile_

 _When I look at your face_

 _And I'm here to stay_

 _You're my first and my last love and_

 _You're my escape_

* * *

 **AN: Yang? Nervous? No way José.**

 **Ruby, stop gawking at your sister-in-law. _Please_.**

 **Their song is _My Escape_ by the band Ravenscode.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
